Several fixing methods are offered at the present time.
It is possible, using an anchoring appliance, to anchor in the ground fixing components with heads hanging apertures therein for the passage of a length of a steel wire, then to lay the mesh on the ground, pass lengths of wire through the heads of the fixing components and finally, using pliers, to twist or knot the ends of the lengths of wire around the strands, or rods, of the mesh. This method is long and tedious to implement, particularly in the stages in which the lengths of wire are inserted in the heads of the anchoring components and the ends of these lengths of wire are twisted together.
It is also possible to fix mesh rods to the ground by the fixing of brackets by means of anchoring components. If two anchoring components per bracket are used, it still takes a long time to secure the mesh, without mentioning the high consumption of anchoring components. If the brackets are fixed using only one anchoring component, on only one side of the rods, the latter, particularly through their own expansion and through that of the ground or the brackets themselves, may separate from the brackets resulting in a relative bulging of the mesh and therefore a certain amount of distortion of the road surface.
To make possible a better fixing to the ground of road surface stabilising meshes, it has already been proposed, for instance in the references FR-A-2 629 147 or StraBen und Tiefbau, vol. 43, No. 5, 1989, Sanierung von AsphaltstraBen mit Bewehrungseinlagen aus knotensteifen Kunstsoffgittern, Heerten et Horstman, a method for fixing, to a supporting material, a surfacing stabilising mesh, formed by interlacing strands, by the anchoring of fixing components in the supporting material by means of an anchoring appliance, wherein, after laying the mesh on the supporting material, holding pieces, which are closed around the strands and which are fixed to the supporting material by means of a single fixing component to form holding lugs secured to the supporting material, are passed underneath the strands of the mesh.